Recent insights into the central nervous system functions of the A2A adenosine receptor, its remarkable anatomical specificity for the basal ganglia, refinements in A2A receptor pharmacology and intriguing environmental clues have all converged to markedly enhance the potential of A2A antagonists as a therapeutic strategy for Parkinson's disease (PD). To achieve the proposal's major goal of facilitating the translation of advance in A2A receptor biology into well-designed clinical trials for PD, we propose holding an authoritative conference that systematically covers the promise of A2A antagonists for PD - from basic science to clinical studies. The conference entitled, "Translating A2A adenosine receptor biology into novel therapies for Parkinson's disease" will be held September 26`h and 27th in Boston, MA, Massachusetts General Hospital and its Center for Aging, Genetics and Neurodegeneration will serve as hosts. The sessions are organized over 5- sequential themes: 1) fundamentals of A2A receptor function in the basal ganglia, 2) the basis for symptomatic motor benefits of A2A antagonists, 3) the basis for neuroprotective benefits of caffeine and more specific A2A antagonists, 4) the effects of A2A receptors on non-locomotor systems of relevance to PD, and 5) translating these insights into effective, safe clinical trials for PD. Complementary presentations from a diverse mix of renowned investigators who have made major contributions to the field, together with the participation of a range of attendees spanning academia and industry should foster a fruitful exchange of information and ideas. This educational forum will also extend well beyond the conference with the planned publication of a symposium volume. Thus, this timely conference stands to serve as a catalyst for developing A2A antagonists as a novel multi-faceted treatment strategy for Parkinson's disease.